


Cover art for ellipsical's "whiskies neat"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Covers for Favorite Fics [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor





	Cover art for ellipsical's "whiskies neat"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellipsical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellipsical/gifts).
  * Inspired by [whiskies neat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616085) by [Ellipsical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellipsical/pseuds/Ellipsical). 



Something simple in the way of a cover for [Ellipsical’s](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FEllipsical%2Fpseuds%2FEllipsical&t=ZTNjMjdiYWI2YmYyYjc1OThiZmE0YjExMTllYzA0NGU5ZTM5Y2JjMixweW10T3JiSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AIv-7p_sJC-H8DqOpppMsGg&p=https%3A%2F%2Ffiorinda-chancellor.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173360385542%2Fsomething-simple-in-the-way-of-a-cover-for&m=1) intense and sweet first-meeting/one-night-stand fic presently in progress,[ _whiskies neat_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F13616085%2Fchapters%2F31261599&t=MTg3ZDE3YTU4NGZjYmU2MmM5MzBlNTQ2OTJmZDkwMGM5ZjNjNTM4MixweW10T3JiSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AIv-7p_sJC-H8DqOpppMsGg&p=https%3A%2F%2Ffiorinda-chancellor.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173360385542%2Fsomething-simple-in-the-way-of-a-cover-for&m=1) _:_ in which Sherlock Holmes falls in love.

 

 

Larger format cover (2400x1800px) [available for download here at Box.com.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fapp.box.com%2Fs%2Fzm4r9phb30mkakl71r7297x67qaqx83r&t=Mzg5YTUzMTJkNjQ0ZTgzZGU3ZjQwMDdjM2FkYzUwZWRhNTZkOGQ4MixweW10T3JiSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AIv-7p_sJC-H8DqOpppMsGg&p=https%3A%2F%2Ffiorinda-chancellor.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173360385542%2Fsomething-simple-in-the-way-of-a-cover-for&m=1)

Thank you, Ellipsical!


End file.
